


Breaking the Status Quo- One shots

by ShippingSwanQueen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mates, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSwanQueen/pseuds/ShippingSwanQueen
Summary: Continuation of Breaking the Status Quo-One shots that may be read as stand alone. Some references might make more sense after reading that story.Some stories will have more sexualized content and I will post warnings at the beginning in case that is not your cup of tea.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	1. Stop period end of discussion

Bella

Bella found her mind wandering. After searching through the disheveled bathroom for a spare hair tie, she had glimpsed her package of tampons and stopped dead in her tracks. She did some mental math and predicted her period should be expected any day now and that knowledge had her mind whirling. 

Bella knew that there must have been a moment since knowing the Cullen’s that she was on her period at their house. She couldn’t recall. Did they sit further away from her those nights, go to other rooms, was I more self-aware and did I just stay home…. Bella grumbled to herself, “why can’t I remember?”

There was no chance I’d be able to casually pull off keeping my distance and personal space from Rose. Rosalie lets her guard down when we are spending time at her house or when we’re alone. One of her more preferred spots is to rest her head in the crook of my neck while placing her hand on my chest right above my heart. It’s quite diabolical how she uses my heartbeat as her own personal mind reading machine. She’s so secretly nerdy I bet she has Excel spreadsheets documenting my heartbeats per minute in response to various topics she’s mentioned. 

My entire demeanor right now screams anxious mess. There is no way she’d just brush it off, she would follow her supportive girlfriend flowchart and go into fix it mode and when that failed she would offer comfort and cuddles. I need to focus on my impending mental breakdown but I just can’t help think of Rosalie’s reaction to my truck breaking down last week. 

She bought me five replacement trucks. Five! She bought three that were the same make and model as my current truck but the 1994, 1997, and 1999 editions. I’ve got to hand it to her on that, I am not a high maintenance person. I know what I like and it was the safest choice in vehicle on her part that would lower the probability of me pitching an absolute fit. But within her absurd vehicle palooza she somehow found an honest to god armored vehicle. Like the kind people drive prisoners or diamonds or like a rare peacock or something in. I don’t know where she got it but clearly her protective personality was doing the shopping on that day. She also bought a brand new Toyota Tacoma in a shade of blue that I once mentioned was my favorite color. It’s the blue I imagine her eyes would be if she were still human. Human. 

I’m human. I’m a human with a vampire girlfriend. I’m a human who is about to start actively bleeding from my vagina in a few days and needs a plan to avoid her vampire girlfriend.

Some might call us clingy but trust me, we are nowhere near as goo goo gag barf as some of the high school couples surrounding us. Rosalie and I always find ourselves sitting next to one another drawn to one another like a set of magnets. Since previous miscommunication led me to believe she was ashamed of me and didn’t want to be witnessed in a relationship with me publicly, Rosalie has made it clear to all bystanders as to the status of our relationship. If I suddenly start avoiding her, she is going to think she has done something wrong. And let’s be honest, the mere chance of me being physically able to avoid her is comical. 

Rosalie easily out maneuvers my humanness in terms of speed, strength and grace. During school, she is constantly opening and holding doors, carrying my belongings, holding my hand, smiling…and ya know, she also occasionally growls at ballsy teenagers who dares flirt too aggressively with me. Basically, she is the perfect gentlewoman, girlfriend.  
To stay away from my mate is going to be unbearable difficult for me but Rosalie will be in agony. She’s told me that she begins to feel like she has a supernatural flu when the distance between us or amount of time spent away from me extends past a certain point. Rosalie embarrassedly admitted to running in the woods close to my house so she could hear my heartbeat in the night, saying it calms her down. 

Even if I could manage to avoid her, there is no where I could go that would prevent her from following me. Except there is one place she is expressly forbidden to visit.  
I grabbed a bag and got in my truck to pay my friend Jacob Black an impromptu visit. 

Rosalie

Rosalie glanced around the school parking lot for the tenth time in as many minutes. Alice was giving me that look again, the look that I have deemed her “Rosalie’s being a protective mate again” look. And it’s true, during their budding relationship Rosalie has had a few overreactive responses. She now knows that under no circumstance will Bella ever agree to wear a tracking monitor and threatening to murder someone who hits on Bella scares her, but when she breaks down their toxic masculinity beliefs with visceral words Bella seems pleased. Relationships are tricky. 

“Alice, I know your look and I know what you’re going to say. But Bella isn’t here yet and she normally would have called me if she were sick or had an appointment. Although every fiber of my being wants to call Carlisle and check that she isn’t in the hospital or any surrounding hospital in the state of Washington, I’m being cool and calm. Some might even say I’m collected. Do I look collected? Omg now I’m not calm. I’m definitely not calm.”

“No shit” mumbles Alice. “Rose, sweetheart, I know you’re worried and being away from your mate is messing with your thoughts and feelings. I understand your fears are a bit amplified due to Bella’s human fragility and overall clumsy tendencies.” “Not helping,” Rosalie growled. 

“Look, all I’m trying to say it that I’m sure there is a perfectly good explanation for her car not being here. Maybe she just got a ride with a friend.” Alice tried to logically point out.  
“Alice” Rosalie whispered “could you, maybe, like do a quick uhh mental check just to make sure she is ok. You don’t even have to tell me details if she’s ok. I know I have to work on ways of coping with being away from her but could you just help me out and double check that she is alive. I’m heading towards worst case scenario thought territory.”

Alice takes a step towards Rose and closes her eyes. Instantly she is hit with a series of movie like images. Bella pacing in her room, Bella getting into her truck, Bella driving down a road, Bella talking to Esme on the phone, and then blurriness. 

Alice’s vision cleared and she was left standing in front of a near hysterical Rosalie. As she walked back towards the car, Alice shared the brief scenes she saw from Bella’s morning stopping just before blurriness. “Come on, we’re going home. We need to talk to Esme.” 

Alice began driving back towards the Cullen’s mansion stealing glances at Rose every so often. Rose was shaking her head and muttering about Bella not returning any of her calls and texts. 

“I don’t understand. If she called Esme that must mean she has access to her phone and is choosing not to respond to me. Did I do something wrong? I know I’m new to this. What are the prescribed list of transgressions that would lead to me getting the silent treatment? We were getting along just fine last night so something must have changed during the night or this morning. I know I haven’t forgotten a significant anniversary or birthday…”

“One of the last things I saw before things became blurry was Esme. We just need to get to…” Alice began before Rosalie interrupted.  
“Blurry!! BLURRY?!? What the fuck do you mean blurry? Why is she blurry? Is she underwater? Has she been drugged? Where is my Bella?”

“Rose. Rose. ROSALIE listen to me. I admit I should have foreseen your reaction, I’m sorry. I should have described it better. My vision suddenly clouded over like it does whenever the werewolves are involved. I believe Bella is fine, she probably just drove across the boundary to the reservation.” Alice kept one hand on the steering wheel and grabbed Rosalie’s arm with the other. Sure enough, Rosalie was making an attempt to open the car door and leap out. 

“Rose, while jumping out of a vehicle moving over 70 miles per hour is typically frowned upon I understand your reasoning. I cannot however allow you to impulsively run to La Push and break a century long peace treaty with the wolves.” 

Alice hit the gas and pulled into the driveway. Rosalie was out of the car and storming into the house in a blink of an eye.  
The distant sound of a phone ringing caught her attention and she bolted down the hallway to find her mom speaking to her girlfriend on the phone.

Esme’s voice filtered through the phone, “What is it, dear? Are you alright?” 

Bella knew that there was no need in feeling embarrassed around Esme who had never once spoke to her or treated her with anything other than motherly tenderness. She took a deep breath and blurted, “I have a problem and I really need some parental advice or support, more specifically I need vampiric parental advice. Carlisle might have been an obvious choice for medical reasons but there is no way I’d be able to have this conversation with him. Esme, you’re the closest thing I have to a maternal figure in Forks and talking to you is comforting.” 

On the other side of town, Esme sat holding her phone to her ear, a smile beaming across her face. “Of course, Bella. How can I help you?”

“I’m going to die of embarrassment. Turns out Rosalie didn’t need to worry about killing me after all,” Bella mumbled seeming to forget that Esme’s vampire hearing would catch everything she said. “You want to know about turning into a vampire? Are you sick? Are you dying? As much as I consider you a daughter and want you to be a permanent member of our family, no one in the coven can touch you without Rosalie’s approval. The mating bond comes with its own set of unspoken laws.”

Behind the doorway, Rosalie stood flabbergasted. Bella had never once mentioned wanting to become a vampire. Of course the concept of spending all eternity with the love of her life appeals to her beyond words, but she had never broached the topic with Bella. 

Meanwhile, Bella sat holding the phone to her ear with a confused expression on her face. “What?” Bella asked taking a few seconds to process what Esme had just said and pondering where it came from. “No, no. I’m not asking you to turn me into a vampire. You must know how excited I am at the aspect of joining your family one day. But if…when that day comes, Rosalie will be my first choice. She’s my only choice. She’s….she is who I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“My apologies, dear. I suspect some of Alice’s rambling has rubbed off on me. What can I help you with?”

Just get it out. Just like ripping a band aid off, Bella thought. “So I started my period today and it’s the first time that it has occurred since we began dating and I’m wondering if being around me will make her uncomfortable. I mean, the family attends high school and there is bond to be countless girls on their period at any given time. Her ability to control her hunger isn’t even a concern, I’m not worried about me or my safety. I just don’t want to hurt her. Will being so close to her under these circumstances cause her any pain or discomfort? I’m worried that I’m inadvertently torturing her and it’s freaking me out a little bit. Google search results don’t have any answers to the question ‘How do vampires respond to period blood?’ 

Rosalie sat a bit awestruck by her human mate and what she just overheard. While Rosalie was spiraling in a worst case scenario thought sequence, Bella had been avoiding her because she thought she would accidentally hurt her.

Rosalie stepped towards Esme and silently asked for the phone. As she held the phone to her ear, she whispered reverently, “Come home, baby.”  
Bella’s heart clenched at the sound of her love’s voice on the other line. “Rosalie, what are you, how did you…”

“You could have asked me…” Rosalie began and Bella interjected, “Do you have any idea how embarrassed I felt? Or how worried and scared….”  
“I think I might have a clue about that. You running is like me buying you armored cars and wanting to permanently wrap you bubble wrap. So the only logical takeaway from this situation is…”

“I’m not carrying a tracking device, Rosalie.” Bella deadpanned.


	2. I ship them

It was a warm Wednesday afternoon and Bella and Rosalie were taking advantage of the tranquil autumn weather by sitting on a pile of blankets at the bed of a small stream in the woods. Bella was reading some dystopian young adult novel that was pleasantly entertaining. Rosalie was enjoying staring at her girlfriend while letting her thoughts ponder over the latest teenage slang. The evolution of the English language over the past decades has simultaneously amazed and appalled her. The technological and worldwide inventions have been astounding. She didn’t miss much from the 1930s however she did feel reminiscent of the uncomplicated, polite vernacular of the past.

Moments passed and Bella felt the antsy tension coming from beside her. She put her book down and shifted her attention to her girlfriend. Rosalie had that far way concentration look on her face and she was biting at her lower lip. This was the expression that was usually saved for when Rosalie wanted to ask Bella a question, so Bella just waited patiently for Rose to notice her waiting. 

A few minutes passed and Rosalie glanced over at Bella who was staring back at her adoringly. “You’ve got your concentration face on. What’s on your mind?” Bella asked.

Rosalie momentarily felt embarrassed that her actions were so easy to read but that feeling quickly subsided into a warmth of love and acceptance in knowing that Bella can read her body language because she pays attention to Rose. “What does is mean when someone says they ship something?”

Bella scrunches her eyebrows together and asks, “like a package?” “No,” Rosalie sighs sarcastically “not like a package. What does it mean to ship a person?”

“And now it sounds like a reference to slavery, or dead bodies, or an uncomfortable replacement to buying a plane ticket.” Bella was now purposely being elusive. She felt confident as to what slang definition Rose was seeking but this was too perfect an opportunity to pass up. Rosalie was so rarely phased by the outside world that it stood to reason her interest in the phrase must somehow be related to our relationship. It was so cute to see Rosalie fidget and crinkle her nose as she huffed impatiently. 

“I’m only teasing you, sweetheart. How often is it that I’m the one to know something that you don’t? Let me bask in this moment before it passes me by” Bella mock defends herself as she pretends to accept an award. She stood and thanked the audience and the love of her life for this moment and then sat down and grabbed Rosalie’s chin to tilt her face before capturing her lips in a delicate kiss.

Bella let herself be distracted by the kiss for several minutes before continuing to explain, “To ship something means that the person is in support of two people in a relationship. You’ll often hear that in reference to TV show characters. Remember how I’m a bit obsessed with Regina and Emma’s relationship even though it isn’t canon. I mean, even though they are not romantically involved specifically within the context of the show. Their chemistry and personalities and backstories make me root for them as a couple. Therefore, I ship them. SwanQueen forever!”

“They sort of remind me of our dynamic. Regina has a past full of painful experiences that could have ultimately destroyed her. Yet instead of giving up she grew more powerful and sought revenge on those that harmed her. In the process she created an impenetrable wall around her heart and relished in her privacy. It was that she was incapable of love but she thought that love made her vulnerable to becoming hurt. She was taught that love is a weakness. It wasn’t until she adopted her son that she allowed herself to feel the full extent of emotion. She fell so in love with that baby and him loving her healed her heart. When she is portrayed talking to him, she is an entirely different person to the role she plays talking to other people in the community. Then enters Emma and slowly their dynamic changed and they go from hostile arguments to collaborative excursions to fight enemies. The next thing you know, Regina is talking to Emma in the same way she talks to her son. And it’s everything I love!” Bella was on a roll now. There was no stopping her. 

Can you see how Regina’s character reminds me of you? Your past and the events leading you up to becoming a vampire were vicious and cruel. I swear if those men were still alive today I’d…..” Bella took a deep breath to calm herself as Rosalie rested a hand on her knee. “Sorry. It’s just that you experienced a traumatic event in your past. You gained vengeance against those who hurt you. And I know I don’t know everything about the past 50 years of your life but the you I met at school was the walking definition of an Ice Queen. You were standoffish, unresponsive to conversation or attention, but so painfully appealing that I couldn’t help but make a fool of myself repeatedly in order to try. I read so many Thawing the Ice Queen trope stories during my time pining for you. An insane amount. Truly. Anyways where was I…oh. So the comparison devolves a little bit at this point because of the differences in baby adoption and vampirism, but the end result in our story is that the clumsy, sarcastic oaf character falls deeply in love with the serious, meticulous, passionate, devastatingly beautiful Ice Queen. And the Ice Queen is all like ‘you’re a fragile human but you’re so cute and we are destined to be together for eternity.’ 

“Ahh, yes. That is precisely what I said.” Rosalie grinned at the chaotic summary of their courtship. 

“So back to the analogy, you’re my Regina because being loved by you is the most sensational experience because it’s mine. It’s all mine. I love you, all the versions of you. But I love that I’m the only one that gets to have the overprotective, sensitive, and gentle words and actions. I like that I get to hear how the pitch of your voice changes when you’re amused or annoyed or aroused. You could be a phone sex worker with that voice.”

“Are you suggesting I partake in an evening side hustle while you are sleeping, darling?” Rosalie purposefully dropped her voice into a breathless whisper as she leaned closer to Bella. 

“No, no, no, no, no. I meant like as a grade. On a scale of noise canceling headphones to phone sex operator, you score off the charts in terms of how sensual your voice sounds.” Bella clarified and Rosalie made a humming sound of content agreement. 

“You’ve got me all flustered, woman. I just meant, what I need you to know is…. It makes me feel special that you feel safe and secure enough to be vulnerable and silly with me. I love being the person that you seek out for physical affection and comfort. I want to be that person for you. I want to always be that person for you, because you’re that person for me. I feel safe with you. You feel like home.” Bella ended her speech by pulling Rosalie into her lap and nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck. 

When Bella feels vulnerable she tends to hide her face. It’s an improvement from actually running away and hiding but Rosalie knows that anytime Bella displays this type of action she needs reassurance that Rosalie feels the same and will not reject her.

Rosalie continues to let Bella nuzzle into her neck as she rubs her hands up and down Bella’s sides. She tilts her head towards Bella’s ear and whispers her confession, “my heart is yours. It has found its match in you. I love you, Isabella. When you’re ready, I want to take you home and I want to show you how much I love you. You’ll get to hear just how aroused my voice gets.” Rosalie punctuated her comment by gently taking Bella’s earlobe into her mouth and moaning softly as she licked.

Bella’s reaction was instantaneous. Almost like a soldier being called to attention, her body jerked up and she practically begged Rosalie, “carry me and run. It will be faster.”

"As you wish, my love." Rosalie said as she lifted Bella off the ground and raced towards the house.


End file.
